User talk:Run4urLife!
Welcome to my Talk! __TOC__ Older Talk Pages Archived, rather than deleted now! *Archive 1 Tango Squadron We definitely need to do the Tango Squadron RPs before mine after Tales of Heresy is done (if it ever gets done). Seriously. The suspense is building up. KuHB1aM 16:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Hah, yeah. I've got one to set before Dogs of War. It's about an Imperial Strategist who defected to a Blood Axe warlord after being kidnapped. Only around as long as the Ork thinks he's useful, and he's drawing up counter-strategies for the Blood Axes to use and getting thousands of Imperial Soldiers slaughtered each day with them. It's Tango's job to kill him and the Warlord. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: I'll set up a place-holder. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Awesome. Now everyone will see how amazingly awesome Virgil is. KuHB1aM 16:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Setting it up now. Just gotta come up with a decent planet name. Snake in the Grass //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) On a random note Run4, you might want to consider archiving your talk page. It is becoming way to big to scroll down o.O :Mebeh. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You should see his talk page on the Fallout Fanon Wiki. Add up all the times he's cleared it and you'll have an eternal scroll down bar. KuHB1aM 02:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :His talk page here is 126,000 bytes big. I am pretty sure that this is the third biggest pages on this site >.> Is it ok if i use a pic of a halo ODST for my storm troopers?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :As long as you leave it as standard sealed Storm Trooper Carapace Armour. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i'll find a pic and you decide wether its ok or not...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I know what it looks like, I'm saying don't make it some kind of Uber Armour. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ok. that and dry steam sounds painful...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey Run4, I noticed on the talk page of Raynor P'tar that you called him a traceur. Are you by chance familiar with parkour? It is one of my hobbies, so I am just curious. :I know the ins and outs, but there aren't too many good spots around where I live, so I'm not up to much of it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Likewise, I know all the moves and stuff in theory, but I only live in a sub-urban environment so I am left practicing at school and a few parks near where I live. On a new note, what is the Tango RP expected to kick off? I know it starts when the fires of heaven ends, but when is that expected to be? I decided against joining, so I am not really sure where the fires of heaven is at right now. :::Fires is over. Tales of Heresy is the current RP. It's Dark Seer's Heresy-Era one. That's just getting into gear now. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, is it alright if I put my battle record in the tabletop on my user page? Also, when you played would you have included team games in the win-loss stat? Thanks. Patriot398 06:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :It's your userpage. If it's gonna be long, you might wanna put it in it's own section, or on your blog, it's a nightmare to edit long things. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I've made two new "extension pages" for my Argent Vanguard, called the Centurion Pattern Predator and the Avenger Pattern Predator feel free to have a look and give me some feedback.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:18, December 1, 2009 (UTC) So whats the verdict on tango's dog? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 06:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) runny, what do you think of mine predators?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :They're a little short to necessitate their own articles. And a little superfluous. There's already an anti-tank Predator, and the Space Marines already have a tank that mounts a Demolisher Cannon. They seem a little unnecessary for a Chapter that hasn't suffered some sort of loss that necessitated creating them. It's plain old random and "it's there because I want it" right now. I just don't see the point of having them as the articles stand. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::You answer his question but not mine? i feel unloved and left out *sniff* [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Hrm? Oh, crap. I posted an answer, while my connection was wigged out. German Shepherd, either called Shep or Bernard. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Bernard? Isn't dog in your phonetic alphabet? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :That would be Dog. D-O-G. Delta, Oscar, Golf. Feck, it's name is Oscar. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Not too shabby, however thinking into tango squadron's imagination levels which is at about the same as an ork's, maybe we should just call it dog? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Most Tangos are relatively well-educated people (the military convicts anyway), I reckon they could come up with a better name than dog. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::: As true as that is i can just imagine Frost or Deek just yelling "Dog!" but yah Oscar is good[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::True. Though I can also see Deek treating the dog better than anyone else in Tango. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I can also see everyone in tango (Including Jarhead) bashing some other convict because they simply gave oscar a pat. And also oscar pissing on some dead commissar, i wonder who trained him to do that, and how... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::It was Jared. He sprayed the bodies with ammonia. I saw him do it. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 00:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I believe you *Glances at frost* [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Don't look at me. Even though I spent the most time with the dog, I had nothing to do with his sudden animosity towards Commissars. KuHB1aM 01:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) (Random legionnaire) Emperor's shit, is that commissar dissolving? :Fredric: I did ''not give him acid pee, i swear. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) somesort of loss, you mean like the forges that could create the vindicator(replaced by the centurion) and the Predator annihilator(replaced by the avenger) being destroyed?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Read up on the creation of the Predator Annihilator. And the Land Raider Crusader. That should give a few ideas. And not all Forge Worlds can produce every kind of Imperial Vehicle (Mars being pretty much the only one that can). //--'Run4'My Talk'' 18:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) oh, and i finnally build my Argent Vanguard 1st company captain model, wanna know the funny thing?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :It was really easy in the end? //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Not that, My guy looks like fu*king Darnath Lysander!!!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) EDIt: oh, and what do i go on to find the creation of the annihilator? doesnt mention on lexi.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :The Space Wolves began the design when a force of them lost it's Land Raiders in the Warp and came up against enemy Armour. Long Fang units gave up their Lascannons to Predator crews so the Space Wolves could fight the enemy tankt vs tank. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) hmm, lost all m vindicators during the second telanian war against the Chaos space marines? The chaos marines could have escaped with all my vindicators and destroyed the factries needed to create them, that work?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yup. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Whats a neuro-gauntlet??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :You know what a Dark Eldar Agoniser is? It's an Imperial version of that. Not quite so sophisticated, and with the pain-inducing bit in the knuckles and the back of the hand as opposed to the fingers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) oh right, thought i'd mention it cause i saw you edit Caleb in the recent chnges "bit" in the side bar^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :That's a widget. Yeah, I finally dug Caleb's character sheet out of my PC and am now expanding on his story. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sweet, any ideas for why i could replace annihilator preds with Avengers?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) or, the avenger could be created because both the Argent Vanguard's annihilator and Destructor preds were destroyed, and they needed a pred that could fill both roles.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yup. Although a Demolisher Cannon would give the turret a huge profile. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) i'm still deciding how to do that, and i've moved onto the avenger...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, got their names mixed up. Well, if they mount Lance Weapons, it could have been a move of desparation when under pressure by Super-Heavy Chaos Armour that the Destructors and Annihilators couldn't crack without suffering brutal casualties. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) you mean like... in the second telanian war? *evil grin*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, why not? Are they Lances as in armour value-reducing lances, or just long-range Lascannons? //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) its a lance, by every warhammer meaning of the word--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :So an Imperial immitation of the Eldar weapons? Yeah, a desperate measure against overwhelming enemy forces. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) right, and i checked in the apocalypse rulebook, armies led by a grey knight/inquisitor like my chapter master are distrustful of the eldar, not hatin'--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :That's the allies table. It means about as much in the fluff as your Chapter Master being able to balance a spoon on his nose. Every campaign where allies were available puts the Eldar as distrustful allies of Space Marines and Imperial Guard. But the tabletop game also allows Space Marines fight Imperial Guard and Eldar fight Eldar. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Lance-cannon fires in two modes, beam and focused, and yes i did post this before incase you thought this looked familiar.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Beam: Range: 72", Str: 7, AP: 3, Type: Heavy3, lance -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Focused: Range: 48", Str: 9, AP:1, Type: Heavy1, Lance Centurion pattern predator this is the history section of the Centurion that i'm working on in word, tell me if i need to add anything: ---- Like all other Predator variants; the Destructor, Annihilator, and Baal, and the Avenger, the Centurion is based on the Rhino STC. The Centurion pattern has been seen in service in the Argent Centurion's colours scince their creation as a chapter in Mid-M37. The need for this vehicle was truely realised during the Vindicator assault on the ruined city of Typhanos, stronghold of the Traitor Marines during the second war of Telan in M37. The plan was to have the full force assault the main gates, while a squadron of the Argent Vanguard's 9 vindicators went around and attacked from the other side of the city, alas, when the four Argent Vanguard companies finally broke through the gates with only half of their men surviving, The chaos marines were already escaping with all the vindicators and had destroyed the factories needed to create them all over the planet. The STC for this type of Predator has been in Antharo Valkaiser's family for generations and was recovered before the Great Crusade. Instead of giving to the Adeptus Mechanicus, Antharo gifted it to the Argent Centurions on their inception as a fully-fledged Chapter, Taking it to Centuris. The design is now only produced by the Argent Vanguard themselves and by their descendant chapters.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Uh, Bolshack, you know that in a lot of cases, original STCs are the machine as well as the design, right? Anyway, Space Marines have no concept of family beyond the Chapter. And if it was already an STC design, you'd think they might have already tried to produce a Predator with possibly the most powerful battle cannon of all time mounted on it's turret? This is full of inconsistencies. Think act of desparation, not "Oh, I conveniently have this STC that'll save all our lives in my family heirloom vault!" Overwhelming enemy numbers allowed the Vindicators to be overrun, leaving them unable to use their Demolishers on the enemies hitting them from behind, maybe? So the Techmarines started looking for a way to expand the Predator turret to mount a Demolisher Cannon, giving it a 360o arc of fire. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) 1) i can see where your a slight tad confused, i should have mentioned that the STC was gifted to antharo before he became a space marine. 2) maybe they did try to produce a Predator with possibly the most powerful battle cannon of all time mounted on it's turret, so much knowlage was lost after the dark age of technology. 3)err.... yea...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not confused. You just didn't give half of your information. And who decided to hand an STC to a space Marine instead of handing it over to the Mechanicum and being a multi-billionaire? And what I meant by the "Why didn't they try it" was why didn't the Argent Vanguard/Centurions try it more recently, i.e. at the start of the war instead of waiting til the last second to whip out their party trick? You concept is still full of holes, almost all of them caused by the fact that you want this to be an already-existing STC. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) rightttt. 1) They didnt hand a space marine the STC, antharo's family had been on the run from the mechanicus for centuries before antharo had been born, passing the STC from generation to generation, not everyone likes the mechanicum, which i'm sure you know. 2)i would have it created at the begining of the war, but up untill the point when it was created, the chapter had 9 vindiators, and i dont see how they would fit in if the chapter already had vindicators. 3)it mentions over and over again on razorback and whirlwind(i think) that several STCs...actually i'll tell you when i find my codex.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :You're coming up with answers on the fly here, and you're not doing it well. Think the thing through, start to finish, from an objective viewpoint. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) You mean i'm like Vegas'... how did you put it.. It's not just "Drop the titan on the fly!". That would cause the titan to fall over and blow up.?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Not exactly. Its more like ::"Well, you see, it's this way because of this!" ::"But that doesn't make sense . . ." ::"Well, it'll make sense because of that thing there" ::"Why didnt you say that first? And that other bit still doesn't make sense" :If I were you, I'd duck out of the already-existing STC thing altogether, say the Techmarines spent the whole war looking into making a more versatile Demolisher-carrying weapon and after some time, it became an accepted modification to the Predator STC, acknowledged by Mars. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) now you have a slight flaw, if it had been accepted by mars, like the Annihilator and LR crusader, every chapter would have one...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: wouldnt they?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :How is that a flaw? Are you the mean kid who doesn't want to share his toys? It's easy enough to say most other Chapters stuck with "Yeah, we'll just stick with the Vindicator, thank you." Or you could just say it's pending acceptance by Mars. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes, i am a mean, mean man >:/ makes sense to me.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Just say pending acceptance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ok.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) so err, what should i put where??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ignore the existing STC concept altogether. It builds far too many inconsistencies into it. :Overwhelming enemy numbers and close confines in the city allowed the Vindicators to be overrun and/or flanked, leaving them unable to use their Demolishers on the enemies hitting them from behind, so the Techmarines started looking for a way to expand the Predator turret to mount a Demolisher Cannon, giving it a 360o arc of fire. The Techmarines spent the whole war looking into making a more versatile Demolisher-carrying tank and it's pending acceptance by Mars. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) what communication device do space marines use?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Standard comms, mounted in their helmets. Techmarines use a Signum, which is linked into the entire detatchment's comms system and allows them to link their bombardments and other aid into unit movements. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) right then, like this? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Like all other Predator variants; the Destructor, Annihilator, and Baal, and the Avenger, the Centurion is based on the Rhino STC. The Centurion pattern has been seen in service in the Argent Centurion's colours scince their creation as a chapter in Mid-M37. The need for this vehicle was truely realised during the Vindicator assault on the ruined city of Typhanos, stronghold of the Traitor Marines during the second war of Telan in M37. The plan was to have the full force assault the main gates, while a squadron of the Argent Vanguard's 9 vindicators went around and attacked from the other side of the city, alas, when the four Argent Vanguard companies finally broke through the gates with only half of their men surviving, The chaos marines were already escaping with all the vindicators and had destroyed the factories needed to create them all over the planet. Over the crews' vox-casters it could be heard that the overwhelming enemy numbers allowed the Vindicators to be overrun, leaving them unable to use their Demolishers on the enemies hitting them from behind. The Techmarines started looking for a way to expand the Predator turret to mount a Demolisher Cannon, giving it a 360o arc of fire. The Techmarines spent the whole war looking into making a more versatile Demolisher-carrying tank, finally perfecting the design and hastily rushing it into service, these 3 proto-type Centurion Predators performed admirably, burying chaos under collapsed building, and utterly destroying the chaotic land raiders with its missile launchers, the true test began, however when the Argent Vanguard's own nine vindicators, corrupted and mutated by the chaos marines, came charging through the city, all of them vere destoryed without remorse. Even as late as the 41st millenium, the design is only produced by the Argent Vanguard and their descendant chapters, while for unknown reasons, it is still pending acceptance by Mars. ---- Big improvement. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) anything that could improve it? or should we move onto the avenger?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Expand on how Mars reacted to the Centurion and what other Chapters think of it. Say a few use it, a few don't and all. Did Mars take offence? If so, which Chapters came to their defence (the Space Wolves would, they've been in the same boat, the Steel Tigers would too, they're annoyed at Mars about Tempest of Rage)? If not, why? //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well i imagine mars would be outraged, my chapter has had a farily good standing with the space wolves(which i should really put in the argent vanguard article too) the Ultramarines might... have to think why they would... erm who would use it... who would use it, salamders? they're pretty "heavy metal" ultramarines? they like a good mix, and antharo could convince them... some-how hmm...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :The Space Marines like their independence. Most of them will close ranks. The Salamanders would stick with the Vanguard because of the whole Craftsman thing. The Space Wolves are firm supporters of the Adeptus Astartes' independence, so they're in. The Steel Tigers have a whole Brotherhood Among Space Marines thing going on, they've got the Vanguard's back. Ask around the site, it could develop inter-Chapter relationships depending on who does and doesn't side with the Vanguard, and who just wants to keep their noses out. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) right, one thing..."Most of them will close ranks"?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Never heard that? Stand side-by-side against interference/meddling/enemy attack etc. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) oh right. never heard anyone call it close ranks before.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) righty then, what should i write in the "Reaction of the Mechanicum" section?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Make it a sub-section under History. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i have, writing it on word before i put it on the webpage--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) hello?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, still here. You wanted a response to that? Okay then. Go through the Canon Chapters' and Mars' reactions, post and then ask around the site to see if anyone else's Chapter wants in for any reason or to take whatever side. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) no, i ment what should i write on the reaction of the mechanicum untill then.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Finish the whole thing, then iron out as many kinks as possible before posting it. Work the Mechanicum's reaction into the Space Marines' counter-reactions. It mostly descends into bickering and screaming about "We're Mars, we own all technology" and "We're the Space Marines, we're beyond your authority". //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) How's this? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Reaction of the Mechanicum It was three years after it's creation that the Adeptus Mechanicus realised that the Argent Vanguard had created the Centurion Pattern Predator, word went out and before even the Mechanicus could make a statement, the Space Wolves, the Steel Tigers, and the Salamanders had rushed to the Vanguard's aid You make it sound like they went to war. Re-word it a little. :Three years after it's successful baptism of fire, the Machine Cult of Mars discovered the existence of the Centurion Pattern Predator and rushed to investigate the Argent Vanguard. As they attempted to sue the Vanguard for infringing on their purpose in the Imperium, the Space Wolves, Salamanders and Steel Tigers spoke out in defence of their Brother Space Marines. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i see what you mean, but i imagine it would have come pretty close to starting a war considering the vanguard created the avenger aswell.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but yours came quite close to looking like they rushed in and battered the Mechanicus delegation. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i can just imagine something similar, here we go:--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) A centurion pattern predator in the Argent Vanguard's colours blasts down the main forge on mars "SUE THAT!" can we continue this on the centurion's talk page?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What is the current year? ?? M42 ? Patriot398 23:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :999 M41, just after the 13th Black Crusade. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Run, should we move onto the Avenger now?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I gotta go offline now, gotta be up for college in six hours. I'll get back to you on the avenger ASAP. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Fine by me,--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) K, thanks. Sorry for interrupting the convo. is there a different way to send a message without disrupting the current thought flow? Also, lexicanum is the best free information site for 40k? Someone seems to have jacked it atm and I'm seeing either new stuff or something someone is messing with. There were only 3 hive fleets correct? There was such a thing as hive fleet perseus? Also would it be permissable to have the tyranids faced on the Angels of Acquittance page be a splinter from Bohemoth instead of kraken? There would only appear to be 2 years between kraken and present and it would be impossible for the AA to have the forces they currently have if the events were that short a time ago in a barren system. Thanks for the help. Patriot398 05:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) There were 3 main hive fleets, but also several minor fleets as well... btw ive been off for a couple days guys, i miss anything good? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) "So the Great Chaotic one returns...."--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Rawr //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) rawr, eh? funny, but i will have my Avenger Pattern Predator--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Don't be making demands. You're the one asking for help here. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) demand? that wasnt a demand, that was a response--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. Anyway, lets get to it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC) see ya over there--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I had an idea, what do you think of this?: (Of all the forces in the Vanguard's 1st Company, it is the Spartan Veterans that are rightly feared above all others. For a Spartan to become a Veteran is for him to have slain countless millions of enemies and to have earned the respect of his battle brothers through deeds surpassing even that of Captains. All Spartan Veterans have to have been sergeants for many centuries and to have mastered every aspect of their stim-glands before they can even be considered for the 1st Company. These Sergeants are split from their squads, and gifted with the holy Jump-pack, are dropped miles behind enemy lines, tasked with slaying every enemy that comes in reach untill they are found by the main force.)--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:11, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Like Shrike does. Yeah, that's fine. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) good, i'm trying to come up with things for my codex, for when i start writing it(hopefully soon)--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) that sub-section i just wrote was for the Spartan Veteran initiates in case you were wondering.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Made a fairly large start on the Spartan page, which i will be save page-ing in three... two... one... now.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) please, please please make the first post on the talk page, i'd rather it be you that one of the other admins doing the usual "oh you copied halo, delete it now" when the page is actually more in tune with the Gland War Veterans.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :How much research did you do into the Gland War Veterans? Only three of them survived. And only one of them is still known to be alive. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) erm, actually not all that much, the only real thing i have to work with is lexi and the canon sister wiki, and they say pretty much exactly the same thing.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Have a gander at Sergeant Stone in Part 2 of the Inquisitor Rulebook PDF on the GW website. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ok.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) well that doesnt really add alot more, the only thing lexi didnt say was the "After the successful defense of Dantis III....." bit--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Compare Stone to a standard IG Veteran. Then take a look at Part 1 for the effects of Slaught, Spur and Psychon. Glands. Don't bother with injectors or inhalers, they don't apply to the Spartans. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) made my caim dragonblade model.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :What'd you use as the basis? //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) company commander with a trenchcoat--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :The one with the arms in close? Must've been a nighmare to do anything with those. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) well, actually i think i did pretty well, on his back, he's got a shotgun in a satchel. on one side hes got a power sword in a scabard, the other side hes got a bolt-pistol in satchel, and he's weirdong a meltagn and chainsword--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a hell of a job. Fair dues man. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) all i can say about him is... hes big, hes bad, hes strong, and with those weapons.. your toast ^^ --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Do you have any other name that works other than Spartan, Praetorian, and Phalanx??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Apache? Scythians? Comanche? Just a thought. Hey Run4, when you get a moment could you please look at the histories section of the Angels of Acquittance, specificially the 3 one. Kinda pulling off the mechwarrior stuff but I don't mention any specifics and keep it in a 40k viewpoint and I wanted to know if its fine. Also, could I have a mutant as a vet? Not a terrible mutation he just has two right hands as he was born with his thumb on the wrong side with the left hand. I was out of left handed power weapons when I got the model... heheh. Patriot398 06:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) A small question. Hello there Run4, I have question I would like to ask you. I am unfamiliar with the rules of psykers and the sort of energy they deal with, so could you possibly give me a bit of detail in these parts of psyking? What sources do the powers come from? Why do they have these powers? Is there a limit to what these powers can do? Is it possible for Imperial Guards or Xeno's to be psykers? Are psykers capable of summoning, or is that some other group? Sorry for having so many questions, but I really would like to look into them a bit. Also if you don't mind, is there a starting set of skills, equal ground if you will, that all psykers will possess? Thank you for taking the time to read this. Right, psykers, one and all, draw their power from the Warp. 40k's hyperspace dimension, and also it's hell dimension. That's what makes them so powerful, but also what makes them so dangerous. According to the fluff, Daemons don't really see in the way other creatures do. They see Souls, or Warp Presences, which are like little candle lights. Or a backlit canopy with billions of tiny holes punched in it. Psykers, given their larger Warp signature, have a correspondingly bigger flame, or hole in the canopy, so they stand out more and attract more daemons. And because they're a conduit for Warp Energy or Warp Power (interchangeable), they're a hell of a lot easier for a Daemon to possess. They have these powers because of Humanity's evolution into a Psychic Race, something like the Eldar (psychic power isn't the only manifestation of this, Mutants are another). The limit is largely dependent on the psyker's Assignment. The two (arguably three) most powerful are still too much for the human brain to handle, so they're generally mentally unstable because it buggers up their brain electrolytes. The major schools of psychic powers for human psykers who aren't dedicated to Chaos or mentally linked to some kind of Alien Race are Common (two powers, Detection and Gaze of Death -the psyker shoots lasers from their eyes-), Biomancy, Pyromancy (one of the most common), Telepathy, Telekinesis and Daemonology. Telepathy and Daemonology are the hardest to master, given their dependence on the human mind and use of the raw power of the Warp, respectively. Other groups, notably Chaos and the Eldar, have a broader range, and most psykers can fling around bolts of pure psychic energy too. As for a starting set of skills, they'll generally be fairly intelligent and have a strong will. Other than that, no two are the same. Some are scrawny runts, others are burly and others are average. Given that for the most part they live under almost constant threat of Daemonic possession, and the Imperial Doctrine of Abhor the Witch, a lot of them are edgy, nervous, and a lot can be cowardly. IG can have psykers, who are split into two groupings, Primaris Psykers and the weaker Sanctioned Psykers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Opps, didn't see you answered this sorry. On the assignment scale, The most advanced and usable are Delta // Gamma, and you will very rarely get a Beta // Alpha who is not suffering from mental instability? I suppose since it says you rarely get Beta // Alphas who are not suffering from instability, you would rarely get one who is coherent. Might make a character like this at some point, could be good reading. Thanks for the really in-depth answer Run4! I'll assume everything is alright then. Patriot398 07:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) All is well so. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RP I was just wondering if I could create/ have a roleplay created. While I firmly believe in asking for forgiveness rather than permission, I believe this is not a case where this should be applied. It will be a set of mysterious occurences involving whole cities leveled, isolated farms and villages razed, the usual story. What makes it bad is that splinters of a certain crystal have been found along the targeted areas. This followed the excavation of what was deemed to be a portal undoubtably Eldar in origin. A Space Marine taskforce with a Predator carrying a modified Battle Cannon capable of wrecking a Land Raider with a single shot. Wiped out to a man, new forces come to fight for its ownership. That is where the RP takes off. --Lither 10:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) We've got a few RPs already queued up for when we're done with the current RP, so it'll be a while before that can kick off. As long as there's an established story and a reason for people to want the Predator (and a reason for the Predator to have been modified in the first place), I don't see a problem with that. If you want to get into the RPing straight away, message Dark Seer about Tales of Heresy, because there are a few races left to be delegated (and a few users who took charge of a race have dropped off the map). //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) What should I say? Just put my case forwards? --Lither 10:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Just ask if you can join. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The elusive Falcon Ok, run4, let's see if i've lost what you taught me. What do you think of this? "The Falcon Las-Tank is an Argent Vanguard Rhino-based vehicle, similar in appearance to the Razorback and Whirlwind, although armed with 2 Twin-Linked Anti Aircraft Lascannons instead of a single Twin-linked Lascannon or a Whirlwind multiple missile launcher. This vehicle is crutial in fulfiling the anti-air artillery role as the Argent Vanguard Chapters do not have access to the Whirlwind Hyperios and the Telanian Warlords, having no access to the Hydra Flak-Tank, are forced to rely upon it aswell. It is easily capable of keeping up with armoured formations such as the Line Breaker, Supression Force, and Armoured Spearhead Squadrons to make sure they have some protection from flying enemies such as the Ork Fighta-Bommerz and Eldar Nightwing Interceptors, and is also able to destroy some ground Vehicles, such as the Tau Hammerhead and Chaos Space Marine Predator."--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You're trying to make your Chapter too broad-spectrum. Space Marines are small, elite task forces. They're our modern Special Forces times ten. They're supposed to hit fast, hit hard, tear the throat out of the enemy. For larger-scale wars and defences from air strikes, you've got the Imperial Guard. The Space Marines leave them to it and go off to deal with more important things like attacking the airfield those air strikes are coming from. You're not just copying a page pretty much straight from Lexicanum that's a straight switch for an already-existing vehicle, you're moving away from what a Space Marine force is all about. Yes, Space Marines have anti-air tanks, the Whirlwind Hyperios and all, but those aren't a huge part of the Astartes War Machine. //--''Run4My Talk'' 03:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Alright then. Hmm...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I should probably note that the Falcons are utalised by the Telanian Warlords aswell, which i think i did, where is it... ah ha, "This vehicle is crutial in fulfiling the anti-air artillery role as the Argent Vanguard Chapters do not have access to the Whirlwind Hyperios and the Telanian Warlords, having no access to the Hydra Flak-Tank, are forced to rely upon it aswell."--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) But then again, me saying that it could be assumed that i'm talking about before the great crusade, when the imperial guard did have access to Rhinos.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) They'd have to make do with mounted assault cannons and auto cannon teams. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hmm?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Rigging Assault Cannons or Auto Cannons up to static defence emplacements. Bullet spam and hope a fighter or bomber runs into the sweep. The combined speed of the bullet and the jet means it'd get badly damaged by even a few projectiles. Autocannons don't have the same fire-rate, but they fire bigger shells at higher speed. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, right. Thats reminds me of something i saw on lexicanum, what was the sabre tank hunter all about?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Self-propelled anti-tank gun. The Germans used them in World War II. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No, i mean the rhino variant one.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :That's what I was talking about. It's a self-propelled gun. The Germans used the same thing in World War II. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) oh right, bottom line, do you think i should create a page for the Falcon? *he asks, holding the bloody thing in his hand, aiming the lascannons twoards a group of chaos marines*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say no. Not now anyway. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok then, anything i could do for inspiration while i figure out what to add to my articles so far?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Different people find inspiration in different things. I read. Just do something that relaxes you, and it'll be easier to think. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok then, glad i have the White dwarf jan 2010 issue on me.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) As my space marine chapters and Telanian Warlords regiments fight together in "almost" every battle, should i put them both on my Argent Vanguard Codex thats I'm writing still?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok, what about enemies like seth and the tau, well, go to my user page, and you'll see how many characters i have that i want to make pages for.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Haha, i just noticed that you called Harlan's bulter Jeeves.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure about it staying that way. He's got a surprising secret trick. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) heh. So, do you think i should put all my guys in the one codex, imperial, xenos and chaos?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. Like the old Codex:Armageddon, or Codex:Eye of Terror. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) cool, if i ever finish it, do you want a copy? however i decide to make one.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Wait til you finish it before distributing it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Right, one thing, what colours do you think i should paint my hive fleet chimera? i did go for the ice blue and enchanted blue, but it doesnt look very "tyranid-y".--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Add some grey. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) blue, blue and grey? >.>' --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Apply blue as the base coat and then apply the grey and the other blues over that. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well that would add an interesting quote to my page "What's blue, grey and red all over? Hive fleet chimera gaunt that met a boltgun..."--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) if you see my point, anything other than grey, no blues, i've decided they're a bad nid colour.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :You're asking the colourblind guy for painting advice. I'm surprised you hung in so long. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ... anyone i could ask? (and if you find a pot of paint with ice blue on it, DONT USE IT!)--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) And yea, i see your point, i do sound a little stupid asking you about painting tyranids...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Your local GW staff, maybe? //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok, but seeing as it's midnight, i need my new white dwarf and the tyranids codex, agree?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I dunno, for colour blindness some of your pics look pretty good, space marine paintjobs as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :All dark colours that I don't mix up easily. I've painted Space Wolves Lich Purple before. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey run4, i've read (somewhere) that undead soldiers sometimes acompany Chaos space marine, can i use that?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Plague Zombies and possessed corpses. Yeah, that happens sometimes. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) sweet. i'm trying to shove every model i have into one army or another, like warhammer dwarves as Demiurg, whatever game my undead spearmen come from into chaos, such and such, good idea?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Dunno. It's your army. It's entirely up to you and the people you're going to use it against. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Run4, can i ask you something?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Fire away. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) "The true path of power is not worshipping of a single Chaos god, but to worship them all as equals in power. Worshipping all four can lead to more power than any god can grant on his own." —Second Except from the Book of Wrath '' did i write this chaotic bullcrap?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :It would appear so. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) What did you do to me alistair....--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Dunno. If you don't like it, you can remove it. It's your page. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) No, i think it fits, i just can't remember why i wrote it or how i came up with it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. If you want to check things like that, there's a History button up next to the Edit button. Just work your way through that and you'll probably find what you're looking for. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, do you think it fits in with your book of wrath?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. I quite like it actually. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Good, maybe some time we should work together and come up with more, i cant think of anything to work on, other than seth, speaking of which, like the new pic for him?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty awesome. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm just using my codex to look what chaotic psyker powers i can give seth, recomend any?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'd advise against giving a definite list. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I ment for on the table-top ^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Doom Bolt or Warp Time. Both, if possible. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha, i had the same thoughts, considering doombolt has AP3, which will help him in his goals of "Complete destruction of the Imperium and Argent Vanguard by any means", great evil bastards think alike i suppose?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :And it's Assault 3. Only real shortcoming is range. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC) easily fix that with a rhino or land raider, dont you think?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Land Raider hands-down. Those are like Hummers for Space Marines. Although with a Rhino he could pop the hatch and do a drive-by . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) True about the rhino, but chance it could get caught by a lascannon on approach, i know all too well what lascannons do to those things.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Chaos isn't as easy as the brochures or salesmen made out . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Naa, nothings easy, and i should quote this "If it wasn't easy, it wouldn't be any fun."--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Nether will it be easy to defend our galaxy from the tyranids, after the three major hive fleets nearly broke through already, we will need every chapter, loyalist, and chaos...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Pfft, The followers of Khorne will burn the galaxy and all of the Imperium with it, no alliance with the devotees of the false emperor, '''Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne! --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) hallo hallo, i was wondering where you got your maker for your space marine pictures. i have been trying to find one that will let me do things like capes, and terminators. i used one the bolter and chainsword, but it isnt very customizable yet. --kyroge22 The V5.0 Beta is the one I use. It's on Bolter and Chainsword. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice addition to seth's quotes section, i havent been able to figure out anything today other than adding that part where he pops his rhino's hatch and rains doombolts on everyone.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Plonk him in a unit of Chosen overloaded with plasma guns. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) hmm?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Tabletop. Give him a bodyguard unit of Chosen completely overloaded with Plasma Weapons. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Chosen, chosen... arent they the chaos marine equivelent of sergeants?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sternguard or Veteran Squads. Sergeants too, in the fluff. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I could always add them in, you know, to fill up space in Seth's Rhino.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :You'd want to. Otherwise it's just a big wierd taxi. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yep, problem is atm i only have normal chaos marines.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :There's no specific models for Chosen. Just the paint job. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) "Alistair! More mortals seek to challenge our power!" get over to my talk page and come see--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) "More and more mortals join the fold, only to end up cut down by our blades"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Funny how real life discussions make good space marine, chaos or otherwise quotes, isnt it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :At times, yeah. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) signature ohhh, i thought the four tildes were a place holder, so i have been replacing them with my name --Kyroge22 21:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Run4, where you wrote that ' Some Chaos Lords made repeat attacks, to the point where Alistair had decimated the Chaos Lords in his service and assimilated their warbands into his own. This solidified his hold on them significantly, but damaged the versatility of his force overall. you should probably add that seth didnt, you know, as he only want to destroy his brother..--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's up to you whether he sent any at all. They all got the message that Alistair would destroy them if they tried again. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) fair enough, Where is Felgard, as the third grand leigon's planets are all in the same nebula--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, not every Chaos Lord has their own planet. Most Daemon Worlds are ruled by a Daemon Prince who allows the Chaos Marines to live there. And no, the Grand Company don't all live in the one Nebula. The Black Legion is mostly space-bound in the Eye. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Weird, could've sworn i read somewhere that the third grand company were based in a nebula somewhere.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt that. Felgard is their base of operations yes, but they don't all live on it. Only Alistair's own warband, the Blood Knights, live on Felgard. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok. appart from them being a pain in the ass, seth isn't worrying about Death's Eyes..--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay . . . 0_o //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) on the alantis sector page, do you think i should add a small map showing the forces defending and attacking it?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :That's up to you. If you don't like it, you can remove it. And as a heads-up, if Seth only wants to go after Antharo, Alistair would probably drum him out of the 3rd. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, i havent decided what seth wants to do while he's hunting down antharo, there was the gothic war and 13th black crusade, hmm.. i dont know what he wants to do.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) You could make him a stand-alone, and remove the fealty to the 3rd. Gives a little more free reign for hunting Antharo. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps, but he's got that redeem the name of horus thing going on, so i have no idea..--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) If i did remove the fealty to the 3rd, would Alistair still call upon Seth's Warband for some battles? like on the scale of the Tales of heresy or fires of heaven?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Seth could join in all by himself for his own reasons. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) possible, but then what about the book of wrath and the mark of the beast?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :You can remove the Mark of the Beast, but the Book of Wrath is up to you. It's a best-seller among the Traitor Legions and Renegade Chapters. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha, funny, alough it might make a nice horror novel.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) yea, i think i might get rid of the mark of the beast, as there isnt really much there about it, alough Seth might keep the book of wrath, you know, as a trophy from before they split from the third and possibly as a reminder that he will always answer Alistair's call to battle, should it come.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :If he was a member of the third, he'd have the Mark of the Beast. Or a big scar where he burned it off. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he could have the mark of the beast then, hiden beneath his armour--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. Up to you. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) how big is it?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Put your hand on your forehead. It's a Mark of Chaos that fills the area covered by your palm. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Right. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Whats the difference between daemonic pacts and daemonic gifts?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :A Daemonic Pact is an agreement a Chaos Sorceror makes with a Warp Entity that allows the Sorceror to use the Daemon's essence to channel massive amounts of Warp Power safely and efficiently (amounts comparable to Betas or even Alphas, like Eldar Farseers). A Daemonic Gift is pretty much a mutation of sorts, but induced by Daemonic power, rather than genetic deviation. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Right, thanks for clearing that up, know where i could find some?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :What? //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC)